


Max's Parents

by Purpledragon6



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: David will stop at nothing for his child's happiness, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, Gen, Max has issues, Maxvid shippers do not interact, adoption au, dadvid
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purpledragon6/pseuds/Purpledragon6
Summary: Summer has come and gone, as Max struggles with his parents after a botched attempt at actually talking with them makes David's adoption attempts harder than anyone originally thought.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Max's Parents changed their names after coming to America. Some people were confused as to why I picked those names and thats why. Enjoy!

After Camp Camp: Max’s Parents 

David hadn’t expected this- Well, he hadn’t known what he expected before this, but he knew that THIS certainly wasn’t it. 

“You want to adopt our son?” Max’s mom, Alexis, asked, sounding almost amazed.

“What has he said that makes you think he NEEDS to be adopted?” His father, James, frowned, fingers drumming dangerously on the table. “That we don’t care? Because we missed the parents event because of work?” 

David swallowed thickly, eyes darting to Max for backup. He felt a heavy weight settle into his face from his rapidly growing blush, embarrassed over how unprepared he now felt. They were right, after all. A child’s account over how they didn’t care about his SUMMER activities at a camp that did ALL activists really weren’t grounds for uprooting him from his parents and adopting him into a new family- 

“It’s not that.” Max spoke up suddenly. “It’s everyday of my life with you two in it!” 

“Maxwell, you can’t be upset over something this small! When your father and I were your age, we were separated from our parents just to come here!” The woman exclaimed, standing quickly. 

“And that’s an excuse to act like I don’t exist!? You sent me to SUMMER camp. Not another country!” The boy cried out.

The room fell quiet, the tension building rapidly. Max’s anger was seemingly quelling, but David and the parents already knew that it would be back soon. Suddenly, James balled up his fist and slammed it onto the table, causing everyone to jump. 

“Like you don’t exist!? We sent you to camp to get you out of your room for a bit!” James’ tone had dropped from slightly surprised to murderous. “Now you come back three months later with some stranger who wants to adopt you? Have you gone crazy?”

“His name is David! And at least HE asks me what I want!” 

“You’re ten!” Alexia cried, tossing her arms wildly about. “You don’t know what you want!” 

“I WANT to stay with David!” The boy’s small frame was shaking by now.

“And I WANT David to leave. Now.” James snapped, his eyes glaring daggers over at the other man. 

“I’m not sure how comfortable I’d feel leaving the situation as is. I feel like I’ve caused a bit of confusion with the way I worded myself.” David coughed, though in reality he really didn’t want to leave without Max.

“You seem like a nice guy, I really don’t want to have to call the police on you.” James huffed, slowly rising from his chair. “I would appreciate it if you just left now.” 

David bit his lip, looking down at Max for a moment. The boy was shaking, and tears were rapidly welling in his eyes, but David knew that a police report wouldn’t do either of them any good. 

Slowly, David stood and made his way over to the door on shaking limbs. From behind him, he could feel Max’s eyes pleading for him to stay a little longer, but there wasn’t anything more he could do now, short of grabbing the boy and running off to the car where Gwen was waiting. 

“David…” 

“I’ll see you around, Max. Be good for your parents, okay?” With that, David opened the door and stepped outside. 

“David!” The distance between the deck and the stairs felt like a mile, as David continued to walk, forcing himself to ignore Max’s cries of frustration and rage from inside the house.

‘Please don’t think I don’t love you anymore.’ He thought, trying to hold his composure long enough to get to the car. 

Inside the house, he knew Max was in trouble. He knew that the poor boy was thinking he had just given up on him, just tossing him out like everyone else, it that wasn’t the case at all.

It was just all that he could do for the time being, and it killed him inside.


	2. Chapter 1: Rewind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alternate Take where David HAD stayed.

After Camp Camp: Dad vs. Dad

(An alternate take on the Max’s Parents AU, in which David stayed.)

“You seem like a nice guy, and I don’t want to have to call the cops on you.” 

David’s heart stilled in his chest. As much as he DIDN’T want to he arrested, he also didn’t want to leave Max here on his own, specially with all of the tension riding on this.

“Sir, Max isn’t in the wrong here.” David began, carefully choosing his words so he wouldn’t set anymore landmines off. “He’s a frustrated child-”

“He has nothing to be frustrated about! I’ve done everything I can to give him and his mother a decent life!” James exclaimed, causing everyone in the room to flinch. “You wouldn’t have any idea what a full life’s work going underappreciated by a brat is!”

“Excuse me?” David gasped, his heart suddenly remembering how to beat in his surprise. “I work at a camp that is NOTHING but unappreciative children, but I don’t take it out on them!”

“You’re nothing more than a privileged man whose never experienced a hardship in his life.” The man scoffed. “A camp counselor? Try being a father and coming home to this nonsense!”

David went silent, his eyes glancing over to Alexis and Max. Neither seemed angry with him anymore, but their gazes now held fear and concern. David was almost certain that the concern was for him.

“Sir, your son just wants some attention from you! Some concern for what he gets up to.” David began, feeling a bit of courage bloom in his chest in knowing that at least two people were on his side now. “You shouldn’t attack MY job and what I do just because someone finally pointed out what you’ve done wrong!”

And that’s when it hit him. Not an idea, but rather a ringed hand. It caught him right in the left side of his jaw, right between his ear and cheek.

“Dad!?”

“James!?”

Max and Alexis’ voices sounded distant above the ringing in David’s ears, as pain and blood exploded into his mouth. He could just barely feel how wobbly one of his molars was as his tongue explored the injured area. His courage and energy were suddenly forgotten, and tears blurred his vision furiously. 

“David…” Max’s voice brought him back, followed by a pull on his pants by a trembling hand. “Are you- Holy shit, you’re bleeding!”

“Max, get away from him… I’m calling the police.” The father spoke, already dialling into his phone.

“Dad! You just PUNCHED my Camp concelor! He didn’t do anything to provoke you!” Max exclaimed. 

“He questioned how I raise my own son! I don’t know what he’s told you or what you’ve told him, but I haven’t done anything wrong with you!” James yelled. “You’re clinging to a privileged bastard who doesn’t know work or struggle! I’m not going to allow you to wind up a slacker like him, with no idea how the real world works or how people really are!”

If his ears weren’t ringing, David would have sworn that he heard Max snap.

“You fucker… YOU’RE WRONG! You’re wrong about David and you’re wrong about yourself!” Max yelled. “David sees how badly the world sucks and that doesn’t stop him from being a good person! He’s been shit on by horrible kids AND their shitty parents, and he’s been NOTHING by kind to ALL of us!” 

A tense silence hung around the room for a moment. David felt a twinge of pride amongst the pain, barely registering the washcloth being handed to him by Alexis. However, he never grabbed it, as what he saw about to happen next made him freeze.

James raised his hand again, and this time he was aiming to strike Max. The boy saw it coming, and tossed his hands upward to try and defend himself from the hit. It never came though.

The moment David saw it, his own fist clenched, and he struck James as hard as he could in the chest.   
.  
.  
.  
After Camp Camp: A Hospital Trip

(This takes place after Dad vs Dad, an alternate take of Max’s Parents ch. 1) 

The first hit had been the hardest that David had ever thrown in his life, his fingers and wrist protesting from pain as he wound up to throw another one. His blood was boiling over the thought of Max ALMOST getting hit because of him. However, the next hit didn’t land, as James struck David directly in the nose, all while huffing loudly in pain. 

“David-” Max gasped weakly, as his mother pulled him back behind her.

“I’m fin-” David started, but stopped to block another hit from James, “Nevermind, just stay back!” 

The fight continued from there, each man struggling against their pain to hit the other. Somewhere during it, Max and Alexis had fled to hide in what David assumed to be the master bedroom. It didn’t matter though, David didn’t intend on keeping the fight in the apartment much longer. 

In a whirl of profanities and punches, the two carried out the fight out of the front door and down to the stairs a short while away. If the counselor knew any better (and he did) he figured that they both had the same plan for the other- Too bad he only figured that out AFTER James did.

“Fuck!” David would have to scold himself later for swearing, as he soon found himself tumbling down the stairs, the plastic edge of each one digging into his ribs and knees as he fell. 

The fall finally stopped, as his hands grabbed for the nearest hold and his leg dug into the sharp carpeting under him. David only took a second to straighten himself out, eyes furiously searching for James at the top of the stairs. He saw the man starting back for his apartment.

“Max…” The younger man gasped, fearing the worst for the child, and taking off running in spite of his injuries. 

Against his sweet nature, he tackled James as he caught up with him, about to toss one more slap or something at this point when suddenly- 

“POLICE!” 

They were in trouble. 

.

.

. 

“The boy’s father said that you struck him first.” The officer read off, all while David was tended to in the hospital.

“No, he punched me first and was about to hit his son when I intervened.” David muttered sheepishly, looking down at his cast.

His wrist had been broken, as well as two of his ribs, but luckily his nose was still in tact, just sore. He hadn’t heard anything from Max or Alexis yet, but he figured they were alright and possibly on their way to the hospital.

“That checks out. The boy and his mother told a story similar to yours.” Tinted glasses looked up at David. “And the dispute was over where the boy would live? What is your relationship to the family?” 

“I-I was his camp counselor… He told me about negligence going on at home a-and I just wanted to check on him and they took it the wrong way.” A flush of embarrassment fell over his face. 

“Right. Well, the boy is in his mother’s case for the night, and both you men will be taken down to the station for further questioning.” 

“Yes, sir, that’s fine…” 

The officer nodded and tipped his hat before going to take his leave. Just as he was leaving, Max was pushing his way into the room, his mother and another officer close behind him. 

“David!” The boy exclaimed, tossing his arms around the older man’s legs. “You idiot, what the hell were you thinking!? That was the coolest thing I’ve ever seen you do!” 

“O-ow- Its nice to see you too, Max.” David laughed, giving the child as best a hug as he could in his condition. “Are you okay.” 

“I’m fine, David.” Max scoffed. “Just waiting on Neil and his dad… And Nikki and Candy, because apparently they all live together now or something.” 

David recognized Max’s attempt to switch the conversation and keep things light hearted, but he wasn’t buying it just yet.

“Neil-?” David’s gaze went from Max to Alexis, who was currently chewing on her lip.

“James and I- Need to talk.” She admitted, nervously strolling over to David. “And thank you…”

“What for?” David frowned, adjusting Max on his lap. 

“For caring about my son.” Alexis said, smiling down at her child before kissing his little forehead. “I’m going to speak to the officers real quick. Do you mind keeping an eye on my son until I get back?” 

“Of course.” With that, she took her leave.

Bruised and bloodied, David found that he didn’t care, as long as Max was safe.


	3. Kangaroo Court

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Home from the hospital, David continues to compile a case for Max.

It had been so long since he last slept that he had forgotten already about his injuries… As everything hurt an equal amount now but he was too focused to let any of it bother him. Nothing a good night’s sleep couldn’t cure… Whenever that could be next. He was on a role now and he wasn’t going to let anything stop him-

RING! RING! RIn-

Except for maybe his phone.

“Hello?” David hummed, propping the phone between his shoulder and chin.

“DAVID!” Gwen’s voice was certainly a surprise. “What the hell? Max said you were in the hospital for fighting his dad!”

“T-the hospital and then the police station.” David admitted, “Gwen, can this wait? I’m working on something very important.”

“Does it have anything to do with you fighting a camper’s parent? David, they could sue us for that!” Gwen yelled, “And I had nothing to do with it!”

“Actually, they can sue me, but the camp wasn’t liable for the accident.” David coughed into his hand. “And yes, that IS what I’m working on.”

“Oh no! You are going right the fuck to bed and I’m coming over to make sure you did!” She sounded serious, but David was just too gosh darn determined to let anyone stop him. Even his co-councilor. It was the off season, he didn’t need her permission for anything. 

“NO, Gwen.” He pouted, “I’m sorry for raising my voice but- You don’t get a say in what I do off-season. I’m a grown ass man and my relationship with Max and his family- as strained as it may be- is mind. I’ll be damned if I have anyone above a court of law saw how I should handle a situation that I know in my heart to be wrong.” 

“Wrong!? So they missed an event and didn’t want their son to be friends with his much older camp councilor. Big deal. That doesn’t mean you can go beating them up!” Gwen sounded like she was on the end of her rope with David already.

“His father was going to slap him-” Usually, David would have agreed with her in an instant. But it was seeing what Max’s father was capable of when provoked to attack, not just by David but by Max as well. It just rubbed him in all the wrong ways, especially after seeing how much the whole thing meant to Max. 

“Parents slap their kids! Its discipline!” Okay, calm David was gone.

“Parents DON’T slap their children for talking about how they feel!” David snapped. 

“David, this is completely irrational!” Gwen groaned, “What do you hope to do if you DO manage to adopt Max anyway?” 

David felt his back teeth grind together. He knew she had a point. Every rational thinking part of his brain agreed with her to the fullest extent, but there was still that part of him that didn’t. The part that had committed to memory the way Max had cried over his parents, or the way his actions made more sense the more David got to know Alexis and James, or even the pleading look in his eyes whenever he had to part company with him and return to his home. It was the saddest sight for David. Truly it was, and that spoke much louder to him. 

Protecting Max was more important than anything.

“I don’t know, Gwen.” He finally admitted. “I don’t know what will happen, but I do know that Max doesn’t like his situation and I would do anything to help him.”

“David-” 

“Goodnight, Gwen. I’ll see you in the summer.” With that, he hung up the phone. Looking at his napkin, he frowned a little at it. It looked so bleak and meaningless now. Like it belonged in the trash instead of on his desk being worked on-

RING, RING, RIn-

“What is it now, Gw-”

“Its Max, dumbass.” Max said, “Just calling to see if you’re alright.”

“O-oh! Sorry. I’m fine.” David replied. 

“Good. I’m still over at Neil’s and I’m bored out of my mind!” Max huffed, “Mom said she’d be picking me up soon, but that sounds like a load of crap to me.”

“Max, in the time I’ve known her, she seems like your more rational parent.” David said. He hadn’t realize how much he almost missed Max being a complete and utter jackass to him. Even if that was an after effect of his parents.

“Oh please, if anyone is the rational parent its yo-” Max cut himself off quickly. “Nevermind. I’m hanging up now!”

“Max, after what happened I’m not sure if I fall into the category of ‘Rational’ anymore.” He sighed. 

“I don’t either, but I can still think that you are.” Max said. “Anyhow- You said Gwen talked to you?”

“I never said that exact thing, but yes she did.” David admitted. “She was going to come over to make sure I went to bed, but I’m working on something.”

“Is it a case to get me away from my parents?” 

“Maybe.” Not a complete lie. 

“Damn it, David. Quit beating around the bush!” Max exclaimed. “Is it or not?

“Max, I got into a fist fight with your father because I saw him about to slap you.” David said, “OF COURSE IT IS!”

“Holy shit, David! You’re still fighting this!? That is so- This is-” 

“Yes?”

“Fucking awesome! If your stupid ass still believes in it then we might have an actual chance!” 

It was almost nice that David’s blind determination was a beacon of hope for Max… In a way.

“Thank you so m- Why the fuck am I still talking to you!? Get writing David!” Max exclaimed happily, “Night!”

“Goodnight to you too, Max.” David smiled as he heard the phone line go dead.

He sat in his chair for a moment, looking at his napkin until suddenly… Dread washed over him. That stupid napkin probably meant the world to Max, and nothing meant anything to that hopeless kid… If David didn’t execute something quickly and flawlessly- if he failed in his goal, then he didn’t want to think about what it would do to Max. He didn’t want to think about a child loosing their last shining light in their lives.

For the first time ever, he actually cried. 

Cried for Max, for Alexis, even James. He cried for himself and the summer of letting things go on as they did. Most importantly, he cried out of fear of the unknown, infinite number of outcomes to this situation.


	4. Dear Alexis,

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With David's attempts to adopt Max hindered, and a case forming too slowly, David turns to the only other person who seems to be on his side. 
> 
> Alexis' POV.

Alexis sat at The Only Diner, all alone, mulling bitterly over what her ten year old son had shouted at her and his father- all in front of a complete stranger! The same stranger who she had trusted with her son for the summer- And now a complete stranger who she apparently trusted enough to meet with in person again. He had called her up one night- two nights ago, to be exact, and had asked to meet with her alone but in public (As not to be creepy, as he had put it). He wanted to discuss Max- And Alexis was honestly curious to know what he had to say about her child. 

 

 _’ That sounds bad… But that doesn’t make me a BAD mom… '_ With a frown, she began to stir her coffee as a distraction. _‘Hes only ten… He doesn’t know what he’s talking about at all…’_

 

“Alexis?” Her emerald eyes glanced up quickly to meet with soft, jade coloured eyes.

 

They were gentle, unlike Jame's, and seemingly open like windows for the whole world to see into. Those eyes hadn’t changed from when she first saw them, and they didn’t seem like they would change anytime soon. That’s how the rest of David seemed to be too, and it made her feel an odd twinge in her heart that she couldn’t quite describe yet. The only difference in his appearance now was his casual clothing, consisting of an old, purple t-shirt with a white pine tree and 'Pine Oaks Class of 2004' printed on it and a pair of worn jeans. He also had a black backpack slung over his shoulder lazily. 

 

“David.” Her gaze dropped down. “Thank you for meeting me…”

 

“It’s about Max. I wouldn’t duck out on this for anything.” David replied, his tone serious as he went about pulling out his own chair and taking a seat. “I know you don’t want me around, but-”

 

“You’re a very important person in my son’s life. In three short months, you’ve taught and changed him more than I ever could.” Alexis said suddenly, her brain registering it after she had spoken. A light blush settled on her cheeks in embarrassment, and she looked further down at her lap. “I could never turn you away after that.”

 

“I didn’t change Max. He GREW and matured as a person on his own.” A frown placed itself on the man’s lips, seemingly out of place with the gentle aura he gave off.

 

Alexis bit down on her tongue, mulling it over a bit and planning out her response to this- Or rather trying to. However, the more she chewed on it, the more foreign his words began to sound in her mind’s voice.  Max was much like his father. He wouldn't just allow himself to be changed by anyone or anything- Thats what made connecting to him so difficult, even as his mother. It frustrated her to no end, and in a way it hurt her how David made it sound like all of her struggles could have turned around in the space of three bars. 

 

“Your son is a wonderful boy.” David piped up. “However, I’ve never seen a child more torn up about his parents not caring… This isn’t about that ONE event, Alexis.”

 

Alexis felt her heart rate increase, a sudden warmth enveloping her face as her earlier blush turned from embarrassment to frustration. “David, this has never been a problem before he went to camp!”

 

“Was it?” He snapped suddenly.

 

As quickly as he had spoken, David removed his backpack and dropped it in front of her. It clanked loudly against the table, and caused a few heads to turn and peer at them both. Alexis' eyes widened in surprise and her frustration turned back into an almost pure type of embarrassment. 

 

“What is this-” She started weakly. 

 

“When I found out about Max’s situation at home, I started to look back and take notes on some of the things he used to say to me during camp, and kept a record of anything "odd” in particular.“ With a new frown forming, the man leaned back in his seat. "I suggest you start reading.”

 

Alexis’ blood began to boil, and it took everything in her not to strike the man who dared to challenge her. She came to this country and raised her son the way she deemed fit for ten years before David even stepped in, regardless of how difficult her son had made it. Who was he to say what she was doing right or wrong to her own child and home. She raised her hand suddenly, unconsciously, but was even more shocked when David grasped it with a surprising gentleness. Her strength vanished as he pressed her wrist to the counter, and she suddenly became very aware of how foolish her intended action would have been in this public setting. She felt that same flush now weigh heavy on her cheeks at the thought. As much as she didn’t want to admit it, David DID seem to be very in control and aware of what was going on around him- And perhaps he WAS more aware of Max’s world than herself.

 

“… I’m not doing this to hurt you.” David said softly. “Please believe me… I only want to help you, Alexis.”

 

Alexis went silent. Then reached out and took the first stack of papers from the backpack and began to read.

 

"You can call me Mina." She said softly, glancing briefly up at the papers before her. 

 

There were many stacks to go through.

* * *

 


	5. Things We've Kept Secret: Drabble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When push comes to shove- Doing it next to a cliff with the enemy tends to solve your problems easier. 
> 
> A physical appearance at David's house determines the outcome of his meeting with Max's mother.

How often had he found himself like this? Trapped inside his own house with a notebook in one hand and his phone in the other. A stack of legal textbooks blocked his windows and multiple missed calls beeped loudly on his home line answering machine. If not for the space better his kitchen table and his front door being cleared, he would have felt trapped in his own house.  Espeically after his talk with Mina. He was afraid now more than ever to leave his home. A full week of silence had him almost convinced that the plan had backfired and Max's parents now hated him more than anything. He half expected them to come and try to beat him. Or worse.

_**Knock! Knock! Knock! BAM!** _

David's head jerked up and his pen slipped from his fingertips faster than he had time to register. Standing on legs that were cramped from sitting for too long, he hobbled over to the front door and peeked through the peephole. On the other side, a familiar mess of black curls and a jaded face greeted him. 

"Max?" David gasped, hurrying to unlatch the lock and all but throwing the door open. "What are you doing here!? How did you-"

"My mom drove me, idiot." Max huffed, shuffling into the home like he lived there already. 

"Your mother-" The councilor turned, catching a breif glimpse of Alex- Mina just as she pressed herself further to the side of the porch, seemingly trying to remain unseen. "Mina? What's going on?"

"H-hello, David." She sighed, stepping into the man's full view. "I hope you don't mind the sudden visit..."

David frowned. It didn't take a lot of brainpower for him to recognize the look on the woman's face. It was the same one he found himself with often the last few weeks. The kind of expression you unknowingly make when you have something to get off your chest and are silently signaling to anyone out there who will listen of that. 

"What is it?" He asked after a moment. 

"Its a private matter." Mina began, biting her lower lip. "I was hoping to talk with you- but Max beat me to the door."  

"Why bring him with then?" David's frown deepened. 

"It was an excuse so James wouldn't become suspicious of anything." She admitted bitterly. "Hes not exactly happy that I met with you at the cafe." 

"... Where are you supposedly right now?" David asked, stepping out of the way to allow the woman inside. "Where does James think you are?" 

Mina stepped inside quickly and David shut his door. For added security, he locked not only the door, but also his windows. He wasn't sure how he felt about this, but the phantom pain in his still healing wrist was pushing his mind in the direction of "uncomfortable".  From the kitchen he could hear Max rummaging around in the fridge. If he knew the kid well enough (and he did), he'd say that would keep him busy for the next ten minutes or so- Hopefully long enough to get to discuss the point of this visit and kick them out before James had a chance to suspect anything.

"I told him it was a parent/teacher conference." Mina said, "Hes not interested in them and they tend to run late... So we have time." 

That put David's mind at some ease. 

"So... What do you need to talk about?" He asked, directing the woman to a nearby couch. A spot far enough away from Max that it could almost be considered 'private'.

Mina took a seat, just a foot away from where David sat. She had her hands folded in her lap and her head bowed. A meekness that David hadn't ever seen in Max. It breifly made him wonder just how much of Max's personality had been sculpted from James' example. 

"David, I read through your notes- I read through it so much I thought my eyes would bleed from it... The things you observed in my child- things I overlooked- To keep it short, hes a cynical, manipulative asshole and I'm starting to see where he gets it from." She stopped, but only for a moment's pause before taking a breath to continue. 

"You take such care in things like that. You kept track of good things too, and I don't like how little my son smiles or- how little hes like me." Mina's voice was beginning to slow, so David took it upon himself to add more oxygen to the fire. 

"Hes certainly like his father." He began. "... Honestly, when I first found his file on Parents Day, I didn't know what to think of either of you." 

"What do you mean?" 

David took a breath, using the time to carefully choose his words as to not offend anyone and burn the last bridge he had.

"I just assumed you were both that way. Cynical, manipulative assholes." He half-teased. "But you at least are willing to hear me out for the sake of your son... I started this case because I wanted Max away from you both, but now I see that hes safe with at least one of you... I'm guessing that's what you came here for?"

"... David, if I have to leave my husband to make things right for my son, I will." Mina said firmly, "I came here to make sure that YOU would still be here for him if I did."

"W-why wouldn't I be, Mina!?" 

The sound of Max swearing momentarily disrupted the pair, but it soon faded away into more rummaging. He hadn't heard them.

"Its like you said, hes safe with one of us." Mina sighed, before turning to look David dead in the eye. "I don't want you to think that your job is done because Max is staying with me. Got that, councilor?"

David froze up for a moment, eyes momentarily glancing over at his research. Everything he needed to know about adoption and custody battles- it all suddenly had a new meaning. The only difference now would be who that information was to be used for. Hope swelled up in his chest, as he all but grabbed Mina and pulled her to him. An act that some might find inappropriate, but at that moment, he was just too proud. 

"Of course I'll still be there." David assured her.

"Good... Now, come on. We have work to do!" Mina laughed, pushing away from David's hug. 

A loud clatter from the kitchen grabbed both their attention in an instance. Max poking his head out of the room with a look that read 'um, a little help here?' Followed. If the broke can of pasta sauce was anything to go off of, their time to talk privately had come to an end and it was time to take care of their top priority; Max. 

"Dinner first..." 


End file.
